Giving into the truth
by MissSoapy1
Summary: A one shot, where my O/C finally tells Dean how she feels after being there for him through all his relationships, break ups, everything


**Giving into the Truth**

I lent over my coffee table staring at the wedding invite that had been haunting me since the day it had arrived, I hadn't decided whether I was going to go yet, not sure I could sit through the ceremony quietly while my heart slowly died, watching the man I was in love with marrying another woman, a woman that wasn't me.

You see I have been in love with Dean since school, but never had the guts to tell him, especially when he started dating Rory, and now he was engaged to Lindsey, it seem I just had really bad timing. But I also didn't want to ruin the friendship I had with Dean by telling him how I feel and then not having those feelings returned

I stared at the wedding invite, not seeing or hearing anything else around me, when a sudden knocking reached my ears, I pulled myself up from the sofa, returning back to surroundings and walked over to my front door. Leaving the invite on the coffee table

I opened the door and speak of the devil, Dean in all his glory is standing on my doorstep, I bit my lip a little and opened my door wider so he come in, he walked straight in and over to my sofa and flopped down onto it, taking up most of my little sofa, I closed my front door and walked over to join him and sit down next to him

"Dean" I said, looking at him carefully as his head is tipped back slightly against the back of my sofa

"What's going on?" I asked

He slowly moved his head back to look at me "rory" He replied, the one name that pierced my heart like a sword

I swallowed the lump in my throat and place my hand ontop of his "What do you mean?" I asked him

"Rory's back in town, I invited her to the wedding" He told me

I shook my head lightly and then looked at Dean carefully "look, Dean" I said

"You need to get over these feelings you have for Rory" I continued, being as nice as I could, trying to swallow back the pain in my throat

"You're getting married tomorrow, Dean, you need to forget Rory" I told him, he nodded once and then stood up. I slowly got up and looked at him carefully

Dean quickly pulled me into his arms, wrapping his around me tightly, I hugged him back and all too soon he's letting me go and walking to my front door.

I followed behind him, he turned to look at me when we reached it "Thanks Nat" He said

"You've always been here to help me" He smiled lightly

I nodded "No problem Dean, I mean what are friends for right" I smiled, he laughed softly

"You're going to my wedding right?" He asked looking over at my coffee table, where the invite was

"Of course, I was in the middle of responding when you knocked on the door" I said and then quickly walked over to the coffee table, I ticked the box saying that I would be attending and then walked back over to Dean and handed him the invite

"Great" He smiled "It'll be nice to have a friendly face there" He said

I laughed softly "Dean, they'll be loads of friendly faces there" I told him and then opened my door and pushed him out

He laughed "See you tomorrow" He called to me as he left, I closed my door behind him and then turned on the spot and slid down the door, ready for the tears to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I switched my phone off and turned on the TV, having heard enough gossip over the last few months, involving Dean that I didn't need to hear anymore, it hurt too much. That I just wanted to get away from it and be alone

I had been there for Dean through it all, but I didn't need to hear it from everyone else, those who were meant to be his friends.

I must of dozed off because when I checked the time it was quarter past one in the morning, I slowly pulled myself up from my sofa when I heard a knock at my door, I looked at the time again and then walked to the door and opened it

I blinked a couple times to help them adjust, Dean stood in the doorway "Can I come in?" He asked, I nodded once and then opened my door a little wider, letting him walk in

"Sorry it's so late, I hope I didn't wake you" He said as he walked over to my sofa, I closed my front door and walk over to the sofa where he is already sitting

"Dean why aren't you with Rory? Are you ok?" I asked him as I sat down beside him, looking at him carefully

He doesn't say anything "Dean?" I asked again

"Do you want to talk?" I asked

He held up his finger "Mind just giving me a minute" He said, I nodded and said nothing, sitting back for a little while before getting up and walked over to my kitchen, I put the kettle on and began to make two cups of coffee

Once I had finished making the coffees, I carried both of them out of the kitchen and walked over to the sofa, I placed a coffee down infront of Dean and then sat down myself next to him again, placing my coffee down on the table

I looked at him carefully, and he just sat staring at his lap, I bit my lip a little and sat back and waited for Dean to say something

After what seemed liked forever, Dean lifted his head and looked at me

"Rory and I finally called it quits once and for all" He told me

I nodded, letting him continue

"But that's not why I came over to talk to you, I mean I wanted you to know that, but I also came to tell you something else" He said

"Nat, I'm really happy that I have you in my life, that I still have you in my life, most people would of given up on me by now" he said

"I'm never going to leave you Dean" I replied

"Thanks Nat, and I'm grateful for that, and that I can always count on you" He smiled and then pulled me into his side, wrapping his arms around my waist

I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply, trying to pluck up the courage to tell Dean how I feel, he was finally and truly and completely single, it was finally my chance to give in and tell him

Dean stroked my side slightly, as he continued to hold me, I kept my head on his shoulder

"Dean, I have something I need to tell you" I said, not lifting my head to look at him, not able to just yet

"Dean, I love you" I said softly "And I know that that may seem a bit sudden and out of the blue, but I've been in love with you for years" I continued

"But I've never had the guts to tell you, and it's always been bad timing between us" I said

"And I know now may not be the best timing either, seeing as you've just got out of a relationship" I continued

Dean moved his other hand and tucked it under my chin and lifted my head to look at him, I looked at him carefully, he didn't say anything but lowered his head a little and pressed his lips lightly to mine

I slowly pulled back "wait Dean" I said looking at him "I know what I just said, but this isn't right" I said

"I don't want to be just some rebound" I told him

Dean lifted his hand and stroked my cheek a little "Nat, you could never be just a rebound" He told me

"Nat" He said, looking at me carefully "I love you too, and I have for a long time too, but I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, I didn't want to ruin what we've always had" He said softly

"And I won't start anything now if you don't want to too" Dean told me, I pressed my lips softly to his, loving the way they felt against mine the first time he kissed me

Dean smiled against my lips and kissed me back, pulling me closer to him


End file.
